


Christening of the Chrono Syndicate

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [7]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Practice, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future AU, Gen, Getting new names, Original Character(s), Referenced Prank, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: The Chrono Syndicate is bestowed their new titles. Of course, it's only natural that a little bit of chaos is going ensue.





	Christening of the Chrono Syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> My Chrono Syndicate OCs are my newest writing obsession. XD

Five of the ten apprentices lazed around in their base's lounge, chatting as they waited for their companions to arrive. The Master was late, as usual, for even a grand ceremony such as this one. They were all going to get their titles and 'don their uniforms' as a show of their unity. Did the Master have fun getting all their measurements? No. No, he did not.

"We are not talking about this."

A young woman with deep red hair flowing down her shoulders huffed in amusement at the dark-haired boy's protest, "Oh, come on, Elsu!"

"No. It was awful."

She turned her brown eyes to her silent twin brother whose features matched her own and the blind blonde beside him, "Feel free to pitch in."

The male twin simply reclined further into the old couch and closed his eyes, a sign of dismissal to her suggestion. A wry smile tugged at the blonde boy's lips as he resigned himself to the torture of reliving a bad memory.

"I admit that the Master finding out what VI's elemental powers were definitely provided a majority of us an interesting experience," he said quietly, "Be grateful you were out on a mission even if it was with XI."

The dark-haired boy groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Renzo... Please don't..."

"Miss perfectionist conducted an unfortunate experiment that involved combining both her powers and the Master's."

A stiff girl sitting in the corner beside Renzo looked up intently, her long, white bangs falling in her face, "There are many possible results of combining the abilities of spatial manipulation and deceiving one's perception of an area. What was your experience?" 

The boy beside her scoffed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Getting trapped in the same alley for several hours with VII, III, X, II, and IX."

The red-haired female barked a laugh, "How did you all manage to end up in the same alley?"

Elsu fiddled with the green-dyed tips of his hair anxiously as he glanced up at Renzo every once in a while. The blonde remained silent for several seconds as he appeared to be sorting through his thoughts even though they all knew he was just stalling at that point. Still, none dared to stop him.

"X started cursing really loudly and the rest of us just came running. I honestly don't know where he heard that foul language but I can only guess it was from II."

A couple of giggles arose at his words before they were abruptly silenced by the door swinging open. The Master strode in with a large bag hanging from his arm, his pace entirely exaggerated, with the rest of the apprentices trailing behind him like ducklings and chattering excitedly. The hooded man clapped his hands a couple of times to gain their attention and their voices silenced.

"I know this is very informal but considering the circumstances, I'll make the most of it! Line up, in order, if you please!"

They all began sorting themselves out while the Master weaved through their tiny chaotic mess. He set his bag down on the coffee table in the middle of the room and rummaged through it briefly before pulling out some folded clothes, the first being of indigo and black, and the second being orange and red. Spinning on his heels, he turned to face the first in the row and tossed the indigo uniform to her.

"The Covert Vector has a nice ring to it, don't you think, II?"

The blonde fumbled as she caught the garments but gave the man an embarrassed nod. When the Master threw the orange uniform at the third in line, the silent, red-headed teen caught it smoothly, having anticipated the action from his jovial mentor.

"Hey~nice catch there, Leo-Leopard!" the Master chuckled at the irritated glare shot at him, "Leon, you'll be the Proud Taciturn! Fitting, huh?"

The next uniforms went to the Renzo and his white-haired companion. The blind teen held his green and gold outfit and tilted his head at it as if examining it.

"You're giving us all color-coded uniforms, aren't you?"

"Yep! I thought we might as well follow tradition since everything else about this is unconventional."

"Master," the girl spoke up, her voice filled with awe as she stroked her silver and white uniform, "Where did you get such fine cotton fabric and silk?"

The hooded man sputtered a little in embarrassment, "I didn't know you had such an eye for fabric, Nyx... But-uh-where I got it doesn't matter as long as it works, right?"

An auburn-haired girl with brown eyes from the opposite end of the line peered around her teammates curiously, "But Master, didn't that nice lady who was all blushing give them to you?"

Jolting, the Master spun in her direction, "Meree," he whined, "I thought we agreed to never speak of that."

"Oh...! S-Sorry..."

The female of the twins giggled, "The Master has an admirer, does he?"

" _ANYWAY_ -We're getting off track here!" the man in question cut in, "Nyx, the Frigid Dancer, and Renzo, the Seer of Souls. There. Done."

He briskly handed out the rest of the color-coded uniforms to his other students before standing in front of them and taking a deep breath, "Zelda is the Golden Illusionist, Elsu is the Scheming Falcon, Ena is the Flaming Rose, the tiny natural disaster is the Reliable Cornerstone-"

The dark-haired Master of Earth let out an indignant squawk to which the newly named Covert Vector barked a laugh.

"-Jason is the Graceful Tsunami, and Meree is the Waker of Thunder. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go find that pencil I misplaced earlier to write all those down."

When the door shut behind him, the Flaming Rose turned to the Waker of Thunder with a mischievous smirk, "So, Meree, you wanna share all the details about the Master meeting this fabric lady?"

Renzo heaved a sigh, "VIII, the Master is flustered enough as it is. Leave him be."

"And, hey, if he's got a crush on the lady, good for him!" Jason added, patting his younger sister on the back.

Zelda hummed as she swirled magic, pink in color, above her fingertips, her stance thoughtful, "I know this is wildly off topic... But has anyone noticed the Master acting strange recently?" she asked as she transferred the magic to her palm and extinguished it by fisting her hand, "He seems to be closing off a little."

Elsu fidgeted with the folded clothes, "He restricted us from his lab recently. Zelda, you're the scientist... Can't you still get inside?"

"Hm... No, not anymore. He restricted me, as well. But I'm going to be getting a lab of my own in that old tea room that's just gathering dust."

Renzo ducked his head, "I wonder what he's hiding. I can't seem to read him as well anymore either."

Ena shrugged dismissively with a roll of her eyes, "You all are looking too much into this. You're forgetting that he's not much older than a majority of us. Now, that we don't rely on him as much, he probably just wants his own space."

Zelda closed her eyes briefly, "Yes, I suppose you're correct. I guess we're all just on edge with all the attacks recently. The Master is likely just stressed and the lab is where he feels most at ease, therefore making it a perfect space to make only his." 

"So!" Meree clapped her hands for emphasis and a bright smile found its way onto her face, "Who's up for some training?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sibling reference: Leon/III/The Proud Taciturn and Ena/VIII/The Flaming Rose are twins, Jason/X/The Graceful Tsunami is Meree/XI/The Waker of Thunder's older brother, and Irida/II/The Covert Vector is Adam/IX/The Reliable Cornerstone's older sister.  
> Age reference(in order of their rank): The Master-26, The Covert Vector-16, The Proud Taciturn-17, The Frigid Dancer-14, The Seer of Souls-15, The Golden Illusionist-21, The Scheming Falcon-12 1/2, The Flaming Rose-17, The Reliable Cornerstone-13, The Graceful Tsunami-15, The Waker of Thunder-13.


End file.
